How to be a Princess?
by Ms. Baka
Summary: The moment Mikan was born into royalty, she was a happy girl, with a sometimes violent, sometimes friendly split personality. But she has a secret. A terrifying one. Will she find someone to tell it to? Someone she could trust? Or will the darkness reach her first? NxM, RxH, and other pairings.
1. And that's how it all started

**Hi everybody! I just started going on fanfiction, and this is my first story! Hope you enjoy it! **  
**Disclaimer: I guess I'll be a good girl and say this,_ *sighs*_, I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Let me go!" a shrill high pitched voice rang out through the cloudless morning. If you had been able to see over the high walls, or if you had been able to see through the walls surrounding the castle, you would have been able to see quite a scene. A brunette who was probbley about 15 years old was thrashing around, the only thing restraining her from kicking two exteremly angry and frusterated guards in the face were two very strong men's clutches on her arms, which were slowly turning purple from the lack of blood flow. "I command you to let me go!" The girl yelled again. But the guards were strong, and they never even let their fingers slip for a secound, always having a firm grip on the girl wrist.

Then somehow her feet, which I might add, which were wearing very heavy shoes, had found their way to her head, and BONK! she was knocked out. _Seriously, this was the fourth time that month she had tried to escape. He certainly didin't understand why this certain girl had wanted to escape so badly. __Well, she was a very troublesome girl. Meddling with her enough would be like calling a known serial killer and telling them where you live. You simply would not get away with it._ The guard thought, shaking his head while staring at the girl who was now sleeping, muttering sad words. _Poor girl. _Neverless, he swiftly picked her up and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"C'mon," he told the other guards. "We have a report to make." Then he walked towards the main gates of the castle, with three rather nervous men trailing behind.

No one noticed the crimson colored eyes in the darkness watching them.

**O O O**

Minutes later, a rather dazed girl, four guards, and one man sitting in a gigantic throne, were having a disscusion about the following incident.

The throne room was a very pretty room. There was a golden chandelier in the middle, and big U shaped windows every 5 feet along the walls, which were covered in golden entricate designs, painted on a gold backround. The window frame was also golden, and the drapes which hung over it were gold silk. The finest, in fact. Imported straight form China.

All in all, it seemed as though the king was pretty obsessed with gold, even his throne was made of gold! But even thought the throne room was usually his favorite place in the castle, he was not in a good mood.

He woke up late, fell off the bed, tripped in the bathroom, landed in the water filled bathtub, and had burnt toast for breakfst, because the cooks could not provide anything else because the profit for yesterday's goods were delayed and had not gotten to the castle yet. Sitting there, with four stammering guards muttering some nonsence which sounded like, "A chicken tripped in the backyard while juggling hammers and oranges," in front of him did not help his mood.

"What in the world happened?" the king bellowed. "Please forgive us, your majesty." A guard stammered. " She snuck out in the middle of the night. We saw her and began to chase after her. We let her get out of our sight for a while, but then we caught up to her. No harm was done, your majesty." The guard bowed low. "It better not have been done, especially in the chase, You know I just had the royal lawn cutter to trim the grass right?" The king snapped. "And he also did touches on the rose garden!" Then he glared at every one of them and then bellowed. "Wake up that wretched daughter of mine, and figure out whats gotten into her! But," he added with an amusing glint in his eyes, "Chain her up first."

The guards looked suprised, but when the king sent them a perfected you-better-do-it-or-else look, they quickly began to tie her arms and legs together, and, again on the kings command, put a gag over her mouth and eyes.

Then one of the guards splashed a buket of cold water over her, which caused her to immediatly wake up.

**O O O**

When the girl woke up, she couldn't see anything. She vaugely could taste the gag and feel the tight rope that had been tied around her arms and legs. This was obiously her fathers doing. In her mind, not out loud because there was a gag on her mouth, she sighed. She had failed again. She had known that her chance of escaping was small, but she had still tried to.

She then procceded to free herself of the restaints.

First, she took off the gag on her mouth by ripping it off with her teeth, them crumbling it into a small ball and then spit it out. Suddenly, she heard a loud laugh. Her right eye twitched. That was her father's laugh.

Trembling with rage, she bit through the ropes tying her arms and legs together, and them freed them. The hardly muffled laughter was getting louder. She then ripped off the gag over her eyes, and saw exactly what she didn't want to see.

_She didn't escape just for the fun of it._

Her father was sitting grandly on the throne, trying to restain his laughter. She rolled her eyes. Trying. Even from her she could see tears coming out of her eyes. The guards all looked ahead as if she was not there, which were probbley her dad- the kings orders.

Then she recalled all the events that hd led up to this, and inside her something broke. She clenched her right fist into a tight ball, and swung a punch at the king's face. The king, suprised, instinctivly held up his palm to stop her. Her fist slammed right into it, making a loud thump. The king smiled, seeing how her attack was a fail. The girl showed no emotion at first, and them she smiled back at him and spoke. "Never underestimate the power of a punch delivered by Sakura Mikan."

Right after she had said that, the king's arm bent at an unnatural angle, and he, throne and all, flew backwards torwards the wall at an alarming rate of more then 1oo mph, surpassing even 2oo mph. The moment the king's throne touched the wall, it shattered into a million pieces. "It" being the throne. The shatters were every where, and then the king's back hit the wall, which resulted in a sickening "crack" ofsomething that was probbley his ribs.

There he lay, limp as a doll, on the marble, floor, the throne scattered in pieces behing him.

All the guards rushed forward and looked to see what was wrong. Someone rang the emergency bell. All of them had forgotten about a cetain brunette who caused all of this commotion to happen. When Mikan caught a glimpes of the king with blood pouring out of his mouth and his chest heaving unaturally, she almost felt sorry for him. Then she remembered that this old man was the source of all of her problems, and immediatly all the feelings of pity dissapeared, replaced with the felling of satisfication.

She examined him from a safe distance away. The bent angle of his hand showed that it was probbley broken, and, juding by the sound she had heard when his back hit the wall, his ribs were probbley all broken too. Nothing too major. He should be fine in a couple of weeks. Compared to that though...

The pain he had inflicted upon her was still there. On that night long ago...

Mikan shook her head. he had to forget about the past and keep moving on towards the future. That was something that her mother told her every day.

She looked at the artifical arm that her friend, Hotaru, had made her. From far away, it looked like a normal arm, with all the intricate designs and wrinkles. But when one looked closly, llike how Mikan was looking at her arm right now, one would notice that it was plastic, very flexable skin like plastic. It moved when she wanted to, and obeyed her every command. Her friend Hotaru was basicly a machine herself, she was so familiar with them. She had made the arm three years ago, on Mikan's 12th birthday.

There was another thing. The artifactial arm took the stremght of one's arm normally, multiplied it by 10, and that was how much powere that arm would have. 10 times your normal amount of power. Mikan had alot of power before, so you can imagine how much power she had now. (An example of how much power she had was just demenstrated a couple of minutes before.)

Mikan was smiling inwardly to herself, chuckling, before one thing happened that destroyed her happiness.

The queen was approaching her.

**O O O**

The queen was perhaps, lets say, even more scarier then the king. She was beutiful yes, but she was always raidiating cold and there was never any warmth or signs of kindness in her eyes. Just cold, dark, empty holes.

She approached Mikan, and then said strictly. "You will be attending Gakuen Alice, yes, the princess academy, in two weeks. I have already enrolled you." She then began to turn away. "Wait!" Mikan cried out, causing the queen to turn this way. "What?" she snapped. Mikan crossed her arms. "I'm not going to that good for nothing school, full of those good for nothing girls who gossip all day about useless stuff."

"You are my daughter, you shall do as I say."

"I am not **your** daughter."

"It was your fault to behave like this. You must now face the punishment."

"I'm **not** going."

"Even if you could live without me and everyone in this castle?"

Mikan thought about this.

"Im still not going."

"Okay then, I just have to go look in my desk for something, and then you don't have to go."

"Oka-"

Mikan stopped. Wait a second, in the desk was-

"I'll go!"

The queen looked back.

"Oh really? What a suprise."

Then she turned around and walked away.

**O O O**

Somewhere else, a dark haired crimson eyed boy was lying in the grass. "Sakura Mikan huh?" Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**I hope you like this story so far! Reviews and Critiques are appreciated!**


	2. Wow, Just Wow

_**Here I come again! Another chappie! Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Over in the hills, inside a castle, a rather interesting argument was going on. (If you could even call it an argument)

"Hotaru! You took my shirt again!"

"Which shirt? You have 2 million."

"The one with the cute mushroom on it. It's black, remember? With the mushroom being red on the top and brown on the bottom? I know you stole it!"

"No I didn't."

"Gimme it back!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you have it!"

"Mikan, shut up before I get out my baka gun."

"But Hotaru! I really need-"

_Bakan! Bakan! Bakan_!

Mikan was blown backwards into the wall by some unknown object. There was a small cracking noise before the wall behind her broke, revealing the cook who was currently cooking lunch; hot, thick stew, with a chicken leg, rice, a yogurt, and orange juice. He gave a small shriek before scampering out the door to who knows where.

Probley to make another report to the king. Like they cared.

There, in front of Mikan was an enormouse bullet that looked like it came from a gun that a giant would use.

Mikan got up, brushed herself off, and glared at her stubborn friend, who was calmly blowing the smoke off of a gigantic bazooka that she had just shot Mikan with. However, despite the fact that the wall had shattered from the impact, Mikan was perfectly fine.

Due to some mysterious reasons.

"I still need my shirt." She stated the obvious.

"Here it is." Her 'friend' handed her a freshly washed tee-shirt that had a picture of a mushroom on it.

"I got that on tape." Hotaru said, holding up her camera that she suddenly whipped out of nowhere.

"Thanks for washing the shirt, I guess." Mikan rolled her eyes.

Her friend, Hotaru, was a technology freak, and her favorite invention was the Baka gun. It was a gun that she often used on idiots (like the name)and Mikan.

Or, as Hotaru said the first time she had told Mikan about it,

"Do not underestimate the Baka gun. The Baka gun is a terrifiying large bazooka, which bullets range from 3 to10 feet in diameter and height, colors balck and bronze. The speed of the bullet when shot ranges from 100 to 200 mph depending on how much power you put into it, and the damage inflicted upon the target is 1025. The Baka gun was named after the sound it makes when shot and its purpose. To shoot idiots. for ages 14-20. Half price special: Only 350 dollars."

Miakn sighed as she recalled when Hotaru had told her that.

Hotaru was obsessed with money, and her hobby was making machines and blackmailing people with embaressing photos and videos that she secretly took.

Such a nice friend to hang out with.

Mikan had somehow convinced Hotaru to come with her to the school, and since Hotaru was also a descendent of royalty, it was easy to get her enrolled too.

So here there were, 2 weeks later, rushing to get their things packed.

Mikan was dreading the school. She hated being all dainty and princess like. She was more like the oppisite of that.

Sometimes she wondered why she just had to be a princess.

She could have grown up in a big city somewhere, hanging out with her friends, and doing whatever she wanted.

Oh well, life wasn't fair.

She glanced at Hotaru, who was attempting to zip her suitcase, which was bulging like a balloon. She laughed when it exploded and left her friend standing there in the middle of a pile of shirts, socks, pants, and a underwear hanging on her head.

She was the only friend that she ever had, and they had been together for as long as she remembered.

She lazily looked at her suitcase, which was still empty.

She she looked at the clock hanging on the wall, which read 5:00 pm. Their plane was at 7:00. Mikan looked back at her empty suitcase, then started to throw some clothes in. She made sure to safely pack her good luck charm, a bracelet that her mother had given her when she was only four.

_"Mama! Mama! Today I am four!" "Yes you are, my darling Mikan!" A young kind voiced answered. "And because you are so cute, I will give you a present!" "What present, Mama?" "A bracelet." The woman then strapped a bracelet made of pearls around the little girls hand. "This is a reminder that I will always be by you side."_

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts, and checked the time again.

5:30

She finished packing, zipped up her suitcase without fail (Hotaru was glaring at her,) and then plopped it on one of the two robots that Hotaru had made, that were specificlly designed to carry suitcases.

Hotaru plopped her suitcase in the other one, then they set off on their journey towards...

The airport.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the airport (Hotaru had called a taxi,) they had no idea what to do.

So instead of going to the metal detector place and waiting in the correct wing, they bought two large sundaes, sat down in a random place, and began to dig in.

After finishing the sundaes, they began their expediton to find out what to do next.

First, they went to the luggage shipping place, and shipped their luggage towards the airport that they were going to be arriving at in California.

After yelling, arguing, and bargaining, Hotaru proudly managed to get their luggage to be shipped with the robots, for only a price of 20 dollars.

Mikan didn't know whether to marvel at Hotaru's bargaining skills, or to be afraid of them. After all, she was the queen of blackmailing.

Next, they spent another 10 minutes trying to find out where the metal detector place was. After 10 very confused employees, they took the in airport subway to the place nearest to the metal detector place, because Hotaru had complained that "her feet were as sore as dried pickles."

After a very bumpy ride, with Hotaru hogging 3 seats by lying down across all of them, they continued on their way to the metal detectors.

When they reached the line for it, they couldn't help but notice that it was about as short as the perimeter of Japan.

They had waited for more then 30 minutes before they finally reached the top of the line where a couple of grown ups were calling the people in line to them to check their ID cards.

They gave the lady who called them up their ID cards to check, and then continued on their way through the metal detector.

When Hotaru went through the metal detector it made no noise at all, and she stepped out looking satisfied. However, when Mikan went through, there was a loud "BEEP BEEP" noise. A lady directed her to wait near the gates.

Hotaru smirked at her, her eyes indicating that she had pasted the 'test' without any problem.

Mikan answered by sticking her tounge out at her.

The men who had patted Mikan down found out that the reason the metal thing had beeped when she stepped through it was because the coat she was wearing had a zipper on it. Being designed from the best clothing store in Japan ment that the zipper was made of metal.

When all that business was done and taken care of, the place, with Hotaru sending her a I win look every couple seconds until Mikan told her to stop.

"Hey Hotaru, what number wing are we supposed to wait in?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, then, how are we supposed to get onto the plane?"

"Who knows?"

"Mikan?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

*Silence*

"Mikan?"

*Silence*

"Hello?"

*Silence*

"I'm going to take out the baka gun if you don't answer me right-"

"Oh my god! Hotaru! It's already 6:50!"

"So?"

"Our plane leaves at 7:00!"

The two friends both stood as still as stone, and suddenly, mabye because it was a surival instinct, they both knew exactly where they had to go. Wing 32, all the way across the airport.

They ran through the crowds like mad, with only one thought in mind: they had to get to the wing.

They even didn't take the time to go onto the travelators that were everywhere. That just proved how desperate they were.

They ran and ran and ran, passed a chocolate shop, a lunch place, a gift shop filled with pink stuffed animals, and almost a dozen coffe shops, like starbucks and dunkin dounuts.

When they finally found the wing, far ahead, they took a break from their all out running, and almost collasped. They panted heavily, before Mikan checked the clock that was hanging on the wall beside them.

6:59

She took off, and Hotaru did once she saw what time it was.

10 seconds left.

They almost were there.

9 seconds left.

Passing the 34 wing.

8 seconds left.

Almost tripping over an old man.

7 seconds left.

Passing the 33 wing.

6 seconds left.

Reaching the 32 wing.

5 seconds left.

Going in the waiting place.

4 seconds left.

Almost tripping over a wire.

3 seconds left.

Spotting the line they were in: line 1, first class.

2 seconds left.

Running towards the line.

1 second left.

Sliping into the line.

Then...

The loudspeaker blared overhead.

"Attantion please! All passengers waiting for the plane at wing 32, the plane will be delayed a couple of hours due to the weather. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

**There! Finished another chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short! I promise to make it longer next time! See ya next time!**


	3. Welcome to Gakuen Alice!

**Yay! Published another chappie! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. (Duh)**

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

After they had heard the extremely shocking message, that the flight was delayed, Me and Hotaru, sorry, Hotaru and I, simply collasped on the floor.

People were staring at them, but that didn't matter, they were too tired to care.

"Curse, that, airplane, why, does, it, have, to, be, delayed, of, all, things?" I stammered between breaths.

Hotaru could only shug her shoulders in reply.

She could think of a thousand words to describe how she felt at that moment, but she was too tired to talk.

How I got all of that energy, it was the only thing that she might never know.

After almost 30 minutes of heavy panting, gasping, and some very strange looks from people, we finally had the strength to pull themselves off the floor and onto two empty waiting seats near the window.

When we had settled down, the reality of the situation started to dawn on us.

Horrified, I quickly checked the new arrival time of the plane, which was posted on a large board at the end of the waiting station.

1:30

In the morning.

Oh my god.

I turned around to Hotaru to deliver this horrible information, but Hotaru looked back at her with the same expression on her face.

The plane was arriving at freaking almost 2 o'clock in the **morning.**

What nonsense was that?

"Mikan calm down."

There was Hotaru's steady reply to my soon to come tantrum.

"How am I supposed to calm down? We are trapped at the airport for the night, and the plane is arriving at 1:30. In the MORNING!"

That was the beginning of my tantrum.

"I don't get it. How come the king and queen couldn't get us a private jet, huh? How come we can't-"

I started blabbering random stuff, even though I knew that the queen din't let us take the private jet because she thought we would break it or something.

Can you believe that?

"Mikan, there is cake at this airport."

Hotaru said, cutting me off.

My angry face froze when I heard this.

"What?"

"A cake shop, right over there to the left."

"Cake?"

"Yep, cake. Best quality."

"Real cake?"

"Do you expect it to be made of plastic?"

"Hotaru, real cak-"

_Bakan! Bakan! Bakan!_

I flew backwards yet again, and landed right on a travelator.

When I recovered from the Baka gun, I stood up, and to my dismay, I was already half way across the travelator, moving away from the cake shop.

"Hotaru! Cake!"

"It's you who got yourself into this, I'm not helping you get out."

I pouted, and then looked behind me and gulped.

This travelator was long.

By the glint in my so called friend's eye, I could tell that by the time I reached the end of the travelator, Hotaru would have already bought all the cake from the cake store for herself, leaving the store owners begging for mercy.

And no, she would not give them mercy.

She would-

I shook her head, this was no time to daydream. This was a very serious matter.

I got ready on the travelator, and then sprinted forward, in the direction of where the travelator had started.

Surprisingly, because the travelator was rather slow in moving, I was getting closer to the front, where the travelator ended, but more importantly, where the cake shop was.

I was gaining towards freedom, but all of a sudden, the travelator went faster for some unknown reason, forcing me to run faster.

Hotaru, in the meantime, was no help whatsoever.

All she did was take out a portable microphone (model number #24, 34 yen), and yelled into it,

"Go go Mikan, do you're best! Get over here then you can rest!"

She quickly ran to the cake shop.

I laughed inwardly. Oh Hotaru.

I ran even faster, her cheer giving me strenghth.

By the time I reached the cake shop, I was tired and exhausted.

When I reached it, I braced myself for the ending of the travelator, but it never came.

Confused, I looked in front of me.

The travelator was still going!

In fact, it was still going for a looooonnnngggg way.

Longer then I could see it.

"Hotaru!"

She grinned.

"Come on Mikan! Do you're best! Get over here then you can rest!"

Then she whispered,

"Baka Mikan."

* * *

10 minutes later, I found myself at the front of a marvelous cake shop. I had spent 7 minutes getting of the travelator, and the other 3 minutes collapsed on the ground.

For the second time that day.

Sometimes it makes you wonder how much your system can take.

I stood in amazement, marveling at all of the cakes that they had on display in a glass case outside the shop.

That exercise was totally worth it.

"How much money do you have?"

Hotaru appeared nex to me.

"10,020 yen. You?"

Those were my lifetime savings from the castle.

"21,289 yen."

I wasn't surprised.

But I was a bit jealous.

Hotaru always made amazing inventions and sold them for high prices. But the thing was, the inventions were so good, that the buyers even bidded for them.

In the end, she would aways end up accepting the highest price, and getting all the money for herself.

Not to mention that her mom always gave her a humongous amount of allowance each week.

For being her 'little baby angel.'

I do not see how that woman is related to Hotaru, aka the devil woman.

Genes don't exist in that family I guess.

I quickly dashed into the shop, and then stopped and drooled at the sight of dozens of cakes displayed at the menu.

I really liked the strawberry shortcakes, but I also wanted the chocolate cake too.

And the green tea one, and the coffee one, and the tiramisu, and the vanilla, and thefruit one...

Not to mention that there were several others that I was also dying for.

When I asked Hotaru which one I should buy, she shrugged.

"Why not all?"

I widened my eyes.

"Thanks so much Hotaru!" I exclaimed then hugged her.

Wrong move.

She quickly whipped out the Baka gun and pointed it to my face.

"If you don't want to end up back on that," she nodded towards the travelator, "then I advise you to not do that again."

I nodded, then laughed nervously.

"Yeah..."

My voice trailed off.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned to the cake man, who had been interestingly watching our 'conversation'.

"Um, may I have this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one..."

I pointed out all of the cakes that I wanted, which was more then half the menu.

The man watched me with an amused look, and then when I finished listing all the cakes that I wanted, he said,

"Ok! I'll put them in separate bags then, kay?"

I nodded, then paid him 4,000 yen.

I stepped back, bowed, then walked towards the place where you picked up the cakes.

The man returned in 5 minutes, carrying more then a dozen yellow bags that said,

"Please come again." over a large three- layered cake.

I picked all of the bags, thanked him again, then returned to the waiting area and sat down, putting my bags of cake down, filling up 3 empty seats.

I resisted the urge to wolf down the cakes right then, but then knew that I had to wait for Hotaru.

I glanced in the direction of the cake shop.

Hotaru seemed to be saying something to the cake man, then he laughed and disappeared deeper into the shop.

So did Hotaru.

She came out 10 mnutes later, with 3 dozen bags hanging from her arms and fingers.

She, plopped down into a seat, and put down her bags. They took up 6 seats.

"God Hotaru, how much did you get?" I exclaimed as I noticed that each bag contained more then ne cake.

"Two of each." She said proudly.

"Bargained with him, cost me only 5,500 yen."

I gaped at my friend's bargaining skills.

Wow, Hotaru really did like cake.

* * *

By the time we finished eating our cakes (Hotaru wouldn't share any with me), it was already 9:00.

We spent the next two hours buying things in the stores, like candy, toys, stuffed animals, and more candy!

After we had bought pretty much something from every shop in the air port, we fooled around on the travelators for some time. (Though I was not very fond of them anymore)

Then, in the middle of playing cards (which we bought from a store), the loudspeaker blared loudly.

"Plane for wing 32 had arrived. I repeat, plane for wing 32 has arrived."

When Hotaru and I heard this, we quickly put the cards back into our case, shoved the souvenirs into our suitcases, and then dashed towards our line, which was first- class.

Just in time too.

Two seconds after we had dashed into line, hundreds of people poured into the wing, pushing each other for their spaces in line.

When a hand accidentally toughed the right side of my neck, I turned cold.

_The hand reached out to her then gripped her neck. "You," the person snarled as the hand squeezed her neck, "you..." _

I stumbled, then almost fell down, but Hotaru saw me and caught my, hand.

"Are you alright Mikan?" she asked me, worry filled in her usually calm violet eyes.

"I- I'm alright, I just grew dizzy for a second."

Hotaru nodded, but before turning around she said to me, "If there's something that's bothering you, don't be afraid to tell me."

I nodded to her.

But I knew.

There was one thing that I could never tell her.

Never.

Just then, the doors to the plane opened, and a smiling lady gestured for us to come forward.

She read our tickets, gasped, got up, then bowed.

"Your Majesties."

We bowed back.

She gave us back our tickets, and then we proceeded to walk down the aisle to the airplane, very aware of the many people's eyes on us.

After a very very bumpy ride, I excused my self to go to the bathroom.

After throwing up until there was nothing left in my stomach, I walked with Hotaru to the place where we picked up our luggage.

We found ours almost immediately, then went outside and called a taxi.

The person driving it seemed flustered that two princesses would call a normal taxi, but he quickly straightened himself up and bowed.

"Your Majesties."

We bowed back at him, then got in and told him to drive to the Gakuen Alice academy.

Once we got there, paid the taxi, then got out, we could only marvel at the beauty of the academy.

We had finally arrived at Gakuen Alice, princess academy.

* * *

**Hi people! Yay! I finished another chappie! Reviews and critiques are welcome! See you next time!**


	4. Mikan's First Day Living at School? Odd

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating at my normal pace! I hope that you aren't angry with me! *Laughs nervously* Anyways, I can't really promise anything, because I'm kind of busy right now, but I'll promise that I'll try to update all of my other stories soon! I hope you'll like this chappie! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in Gakuen Alice. *sobs***

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru both gaped at the school.

It was like a castle.

The dorm building looked like it had a million rooms, and the whole building was painted pale white. The main building was also white, and looked like it had been polished recently.

The guard who noticed them gaping, chuckled softly and smiled.

"This is your first time here isn't it? Ain't it beautiful?" he asked, referring to the school.

Mikan politely nodded, while Hotaru looked away, pretending that she wasn't gaping at the school just a few seconds ago.

Mikan, seeing Hotaru's reaction laughed and hugged her. Hotaru was never one to show too many emotions anyway.

Hotaru stiffened when Mikan hugged her, swiftly took out the horse hoof and gave Mikan a solid knock on the head.

A huge bump erupted from her head, and she rubbed it, tears coming out of the corner of her eyes and her mouth open in a ridiculous looking smile, considering that Hotaru had just hit her.

"Hotaru!" Mikan playfully pushed her friend on the shoulder.

The bazooka was taken out.

_Baka! Baka!_

"Don't touch me with your dirty, icky hands, idiot." she said to the girl who was currently half embedded in the dorm building. Smoke rose out of the dent when Mikan fell out.

"Hey!" a guard yelled from across the field." You can't just damage school property like that!" he started towards them.

"Oh, bother." Hotaru said with a blank expression on her face. She calmly walked over, picked up Mikan, flung her on her small sized duck scooter, and took off towards the sky, heading towards the main entrance of the school.

_**(**_ _The duck scooter is a teleportation object that can travel on ground, air, and water, It can move up to 500 mph. It seats 3-9, and is sturdily made. Can hold up to 20 tons. Price and colors depends on the size.__  
__Small (3' Width, 4' Length.)= 400 yen. Seats 3. Comes in black, blue, yellow and white._  
_Medium (4' Width, 5' Length)= 800 yen. Seats 6. Comes in black, pink, red, and white._  
_Large (5' Width, 6' Length)= 1,200 yen. Seats 9. Comes in black and white_._**)**_

The guard chased after them, but then Hotaru turned the scooter on full power and he didn't even have a chance.

When Hotaru had safely parked her scooter in front of the main entrance, Mikan had already woken up.

"Hey Hotaru! How did we get here? Did we teleport?" Mikan asked with a stupid look on her face.

"Shut up baka, before I hit you again." Hotaru responded coldly while polishing her weapons.

Mikan's forehead turned blue with lines. She shuddered, and dashed inside the main gates, screaming, "My best friend is going to kill me! Help! Help! SOS!"

When Hotaru appeared right besides her, and had tons of black smoke coming out of her body, Mikan muttered a few meaningful prayers to god, clapped her hands together, and closed her eyes, waiting for almost certain death.

It was pretty lucky that just then the principle stepped out of the office, and saw that there was a murderous looking violet-eyed girl hovering over a brunette, holding a 200k hammer in her hands. (How she lifted it, we may never know.)

He took one long look, and sweat dropped. "Now, now, lets calm down and settle this argument with talking, not violence. What is the problem going on here, girls?" the principle tried to smile at the girls, but ended up going with a stern look on his face.

Hotaru and Mikan both glared at the man with murderous looks, which caused him to sweat uncomfortably. Then when they realized he was the principle, they straightened up and faced him, and bowed.

"We are sorry for the disturbance, and any inconvenience we may have caused. We are Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai, new students at Gakuen Alice." They recited together like they were reading from a script. They bowed again.

The principle, surprised by their sudden change in attitude, jolted a bit, before saying, "Wait, aren't Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai the ones who broke the dorm building?"

"Change of plans." Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand and they sped away, of course after picking up their dorm number and key.

The principle's hat and clothes fluttered in the wind that the girls had created when they had took off, and he was standing as still as a statue, not really believing what he had just heard and seen.

Maybe he had to go to the doctor.

After Mikan had calmed down from the sprint, they then began the great adventure of finding where the hell their room was. After much persuading to the queen, they had managed to get to be dorm roommates.

Mikan glanced at the room number. 146.

"Hey Hotaru, what floor are we on right now, and what floor are we supposed to be on?"

"Dummy, give me that, I'll find our room myself. You'll take a year to find it."

Hotaru snatched the sheet of paper away from Mikan, and Mikan almost tripped and knocked over a vase full of roses.

Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand, and went off to find their room, but it was only after seeing the same rose vase more then 10 times did she give in and decided to ask someone for help.

"Um... excuse me?" Mikan nervously asked a woman who was cleaning a nearby room. "Do you know where room number 146 is?"

"Silly girl." The woman smiled. "The rooms in the two hundreds and below are located in the southern dorm building."

Wait a second...

"...!"

"...thank you for your help!" Mikan blushed so bright red that it would've made a tomato jealous, and then exited the building with Hotaru close on her tail.

"Can you believe that we were in the wrong building? No wonder why we couldn't find our room!" Mikan recalled what the woman had told her.

Hotaru didn't seem surprised. She only asked one question.

"Hey Mikan, do you know where the southern dorms are?"

"...No."

* * *

Exactly 2 hours, 43 minutes and 27 seconds later, they spotted their room around the bend, right in front of a window.

"Sweet! We got the window room!"

Hotaru just nodded, satisfied that their room was actually in a decent location.

When they reached the door, Hotaru took the key out of her coat pocket, put it in the lock, twisted it, and kicked open the door.

Mikan looked over Hotaru's shoulder to see their new home for the school years.

It was a dorm fit for two princesses. (Which they were, so it's pretty legit.)

There were two rooms separated with a vertical wall that didn't reach both sides of the walls, only the left side.

The beds were gigantic with a ceiling and curtain on the front and top. The pillows looked like they were made of real silk, and so did the bed sheets. The bed was so high up that Mikan was sure that if she fell off of one, she would break a bone.

Or, as Hotaru said when she voiced her concerns to her, she would bounce like a rubber ball and hit the ceiling, which would cause her to break ALL of her bones.

Hotaru is just so positive.

Mikan's bed was pink, Hotaru's was purple.

It seemed as if the theme for Mikan's room was pink, and the theme for Hotaru's room was purple.

Which was kind of lucky because Mikan's favorite color was pink and Hotaru, well she doesn't really have a favorite color, but her eyes are purple. Well, violet.

Basicly the same thing.

There were two bathrooms, one in each room, with a bathtub, shower, and a Jacuzzi, and there was a huge mirror that stretched the length of the wall.

Plus of course, there was a toilet and a sink with two cabinets under it.

Two bookshelves were filled with either studying books or guides on how to have good posture, good manners, and blah blah blah, on both sides of the walls.

A magnificent chandelier with 15 light bulbs was placed in the middle of each of their rooms. Mikan's was pink, Hotaru's was purple.

Since they had the window room, they also had a special feature: the backyard. The backyard had a tanning spot, and a beautiful pool, complete with a diving board.

Mikan was the happiest about that. She loved to dive into the water, and she was good at it too. In fact, she had won the state championship for diving last year.

But instead of getting compliments from the king and queen, they complained how she was not focusing enough on more princess like things.

Well, she didn't want to stop swimming and only do boring princess things, so that day was when she had started her "running away from the castle" streak.

After Mikan and Hotaru had finished marveling at the dorm, (Well, at least Mikan. Hotaru was inching away from all the sparkles and flowers surrounding her) they began to unpack.

Mikan hung all her clothes and dresses in the closet, and put her bathroom supplies in the bathroom. After she did that, she arranged her teddy bear on the bed (/ )(Don't tease me!)(/), then took out all the other things in her suitcase and put them where they belonged.

After she was done, she put her suitcase next to Hotaru's in the corner, and looked at the pink with sparkles clock in her room, then at Hotaru, who was busy reloading and polishing the bullets for her beloved baka gun.

"Hey Hotaru, it's already 8:00 pm. Want to go eat dinner?"

Hotaru shook her head no, and Mikan was about to go herself when she head a growl come from Hotaru's room. The kind that your stomach makes when it's hungry.

Mikan smiled.

2 minutes later, they were seated at a table in a restaurant in the dorm building where people brought you certain things every day of the week, kind of like a cafeteria. But the food wasn't bad.

On Monday this week, the course for two was:

The main courses: shrimp, crab, chicken, and beef.  
Appetizers: garlic bread sticks, salad, chips and salsa, and mozzarella sticks.  
Drinks: Lemonade and ice tea.  
Side dishes: cucumber slices, noodles, fries and ketchup, boiled potatoes, and yam.  
Soup: tomato soup, cheese soup, and regular soup.  
Dessert: Chocolate cake, cheesecake, sundae, ice cream, fudge, pudding, and Jell-O.  
Extras: whatever you want.

There seemed to be a strict rule that you had to eat all of the food you were given. to not waste food, and so everybody around Mikan and Hotaru were miserably stuffing their mouths with delicious food (which sounds odd), and trying not to throw up (which also sounds odd).

However, Mikan and Hotaru, being who they were, ate the whole dinner course, dessert and everything, in less then 5 minutes, then asked the surprised and astonished cooks for a second serving. Then a third. Then a fourth.

They kept this up until they had finished their 10th serving, and by then all the cooks were weeping because there were no more ingredients to use to cook dinner.

The friends had also done this to several other shops before, out side on the streets, making the storeowners cry for mercy.

Sometimes they wondered why they hadn't gotten arrested yet.

After Mikan had patted her stomach contently, she and Hotaru marched up to their room and collapsed on their beds, completely out of energy after eating so much.

After a few minutes of lying face down on her fluffy pillow and trying to breathe, Mikan dragged herself to the bathroom, took a quick bath, brushed her teeth, changed into her pink bunny pajamas, and then went back to her bed immediately without wasting any time.

She did all of that in 10 minutes.

After she had turned off the light in her room and told Hotaru, who was still busy polishing her beloved baka gun and its bullets good night, she could have sworn that she had seen two blood red eyes watching her through the window.

She shook her head slightly then turned around in her bed, so that her eyes were no longer facing the window. Something was wrong with her mind! Maybe it was from over eating. But then again, she had over eaten may times before, and she had never seen hallucinations.

She shrugged and closed her eyes again.

She fell asleep with the image of those eyes burned into her mind.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you guys later! **

**Critiques and comments are appreciated!**

**l****  
****l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	5. A rabbit, bookcase, and a boxing glove

**Ok, guys, I've been a horrible person, updating sooooo slooowwwlllyyyyyyy. I know you've probably been waiting for forever for this to update, and I apologize for my laziness- ahem, busyness. Also, since school started recently, I decided to make a schedule for my stories and when I will update them. I will update this story on Friday nights, once per week. Check my profile page for my other story's update schedules. Hope you will enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Mikan woke up to the sound of someone screaming so loudly she thought her ears were going to break.

She sat up like a spring, jumped out of bed, and opened her mouth so wide that she could have swallowed a snake. Her bed hair was flying everywhere, giving her a 'psycho' look.

She started jumping up and down and kicking and punching everything within her reach. Which were the bed, lamp, table, and her books.

When she finally came back to her senses (however little she might have) and realized that there was no one there, she took a very, very, deep breath, and looked all the way around the room, but still failed to spot Hotaru.

Finally, when she got the smart idea to look to her right, there stood 'queen' Hotaru in all her glory, holding a machine that looked like a horn, right next to Mikan's ear.

For some reason, Mikan had a hunch that might have been what had caused the screaming noise in her ear.

Hotaru just stood with a blank expression and lowered the horn.

"So you finally woke up."

**_(This weapon is called The Screamer. It is used to make idiots wake up, and then make them do idiotic things. It has a built in camera to capture embarrassing moments. To activate, put right next to target's ear, right or left, and then press green button on top. Warning: any ear damage or deafness done to target or yourself is not the Hotaru Company's responsibility. Deal with it yourself. 300 yen, comes in black, yellow, and white. )_**

"Hotaru! You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought someone was being murdered in our room! You know, like in those movies..." She blabbered randomly while Hotaru droned her voice out (Which wasn't hard.) She was staring with a smug look on her face at the picture she had captured during that 'moment' .

It was a perfect picture of Mikan in a midair kick, her fist in front of her, mouth wide open, and her hair flying wildly medusa-styled everywhere.

She kinda looked like a mad woman doing her morning exercises.

"Hotaru? Hotaru? Hotaru?"

Hotaru blinked and saw that Mikan had been waving her hand in front of her face and saying her name repeatedly.

"What are you looking at?"

Mikan twisted her neck to look at the picture.

For a few seconds, she just stood there wondering what the hell was in the picture. Then after a few more moments, she understood.

Hotaru swore she heard a click in Mikan's brain.

"Heyyyyyy! Hotarrruuuuu! Gimme it now!"

There was no way that she was going to give up this priceless object. She took out her Baka gun from nowhere.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Mikan crumbled to the ground. Then almost immediately leapt back up.

Hotaru watched the huge bump slowly form on her head, until it was as big as a boulder.

"Don't even try. I would never give this to you."

"Meanie!" Mikan stuck out her tongue, and then just as she prepared to launch into a tantrum, her stomach rumbled. Loudly.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, and Mikan grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I'm hungry..." she trailed off.

Hotaru fell over, anime-style.

All of a sudden, with a more excited look, Mikan exclaimed, "What's for breakfast?"

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Idiot. Even after everything we ate yesterday, you're still hungry? You seriously will get fat someday, and then you can't say I didn't warn you."

She took out a spring with a boxing glove on one end, then punched Mikan in the stomach, into the bathroom.

Hotaru stepped up, closed the door, and then moved the bookcase in front of it with one swift movement.

"Go take a shower. You stink."

**_(The Boxing Machine is a simple machine, that, when activated, will punch the target wherever you want them to go. It travels at 1000 miles per hour. Damage or injury done to yourself or others is not the responsibility of the Hotaru Company. 350 yen, comes in red and green.)_**

Hotaru heard silence, then a sigh.

She stepped in front of the bathroom door, moved the bookcase aside, and stood there with her Baka gun in hand, ready to take action if Mikan showed any signs of resistance.

There were none.

In fact, the only sounds Hotaru heard were furious brushing noises, and the sound of showering.

After a few more minutes, Mikan stepped out, wrapped in her towel.

She spotted Hotaru, shrank back from her out of exaggerated fright, and then tiptoed to her room to find something to wear. She flipped through the wardrobe until she settled on wearing a simple plain blue blouse with skinny jeans.

She came out of her room fully dressed, just as Hotaru finished changing (She had also taken a bath, but she was much quicker then Mikan.) Mikan nervously stood next to Hotaru, afraid that she was going to punch her, but when Mikan saw Hotaru roll her eyes towards her, she got the message, and stood more comfortably near her.

Just as, on Mikan's request, they were about to leave to eat breakfast, the door, which was closed at the time, shook a bit. Hotaru opened it, and a small furry white rabbit hopped inside. It spotted Mikan, and then leapt up to her shirt, clinging desperately to it.

For some random reason, it didn't seem to notice Hotaru.

Right after Mikan and (not really) Hotaru had recovered from their shock, a bunch of men barged into their room, holding nets that were as big as themselves. If they were trying to get the small, innocent looking rabbit, Hotaru had a hunch that they didn't really know how big a rabbit was, or better yet, they didn't know what they were doing.

"There's that rabbit! Get him!"

This confirmed Hotaru's suspicions. These guys were idiots.

Idiots like Mikan.

As Hotaru readied her Baka gun, Mikan was trying to think of a way to escape.

Now Mikan was no expert (obviously) but she knew that those people were chasing the cute little rabbit, and the rabbit seemed to be afraid. Also, since it was clutching to her shirt and all, it was awfully uncomfortable.

She pushed that thought aside, and scanned her mind for ways to escape out of the room.

The men were blocking the door, and there was no way Hotaru and her could dodge them.

Well, maybe Hotaru could, but her? No way.

Then suddenly a thought came to her as she noticed the open window in her room that looked like it was just large enough for Hotaru and her to squeeze through.

Mikan was normally not that daring, but when it came to animals, she did whatever she wanted to. She thought that because it was for the sake of another living creature, 'God' would forgive her if she did something bad.

That's why she leapt out the window, the rabbit still clinging tightly to her shirt.

Hotaru followed suit with a whatever-I'm-bored-anyways face.

Well, after casting a glare at the men that wanted to make them scream for their mommies.

"Follow them!" The men roared after they had recovered from their fright, and then they also proceeded to climb through the window, which was harder for them because of their size.

The cleaning lady eventually caught them. She pushed them out of the room, waving her broom over her head and yelling at them for snooping around.

This forced them to abandon their task of catching the rabbit.

When Hotaru and Mikan reached a deserted place in front of the cafeteria, they (Mikan) panted heavily, while Hotaru proceeded to whack Mikan with every invention she had, for making her run that much. (Actually, Hotaru didn't run, she took a robot and made it carry her. But she didn't really care for the details.)

When Hotaru was about to take out her newly polished and upgraded 7.1 Baka gun AGAIN, a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes appeared around the corner. He immediately spotted the two girls, and when he saw the rabbit that was on Mikan's shirt, he leapt towards it, and it jumped happily into his hands.

He saw the two girls staring at him, so he thought he was being rude. He straightened up, held the rabbit in his hand, and introduced himself.

"Hello," he bowed. "My name is Ruka Nogi. Thank you for saving Usagi from those men. They are forever after him because of his fur. It keeps getting all over the floor."

Mikan immediately bowed back to him, delighted that he was a gentle kind guy, not a jerk. "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, and you seem like a really nice person! Is the rabbit your pet? Do you like animals?"

Ruka blushed slightly, nodded twice, and then turned to Hotaru, who was inspecting her weapons, making sure they were in top quality.

She made no move to introduce herself.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Ruka tried a feeble attempt at talking to her.

"And you are-?" "Imai." She responded coldly, giving him one of her infamous death stares.

Ruka sweat dropped at her tone of voice, and he faltered a bit before saying, "N-nice to meet you, Sakura-san and Imai-san." He gave a half smile.

Mikan being Mikan, noticed his expression, and yelled at Hotaru.

"Hotaru! That's no way to talk to someone who you just met! And he seems really nice too!"

Hotaru ignored her.

"HHOOTTAARRUU!"

_Baka! Baka! Baka! _

Ruka stared.

Then Hotaru went back to polishing and fixing her weapons as if nothing had happened.

Mikan was pouting, rubbing her head, and mumbling curses under her breath.

Ruka couldn't help but look at her and think, _she's really cute._

Sure. An overly active girl with a friend who likes to hurt other people, especially her own friends.

Perfect. Right?

"Ruka!" A loud, deep voice called from the bushes.

"Umm... I have to go now! See you later Sakura-san!"

"Ok! Bye Ruka-pyon!"

He stopped in his tracks.

"Pyon?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, well, because, you know, you like rabbits and stuff. I hope you don't mind!"

"It's fine Sakura-san, you can keep that nickname. I kinda like it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Yay!"

Ruka blushed an even darker shade of red, and then hurried off to the direction of the voice, heading towards the bushes.

Once he was out of sight, Mikan turned to Hotaru with sparkles in her eyes.

"Hey, Hotaru, what did you think of Ruka-pyon? I think he seems like a really nice guy!"

"Huh."

The sparkles in her eyes quickly turned to flames.

Right before Mikan said something stupid and got herself another Baka gun to the face, her stomach grumbled, clearly grumpy because it hadn't been fed yet.

"Oops, I guess I really am hungry. Good thing that today classes start at 9:00. It's only 8:00 right now. I guess I'll go eat something! See you later!"

And then without another word, she dashed off into the cafeteria, gulping down everything she could find, including other people's meals. Dozens of protests came from angry students.

Hotaru sighed.

She turned away, went back to their room (once she managed to find it) and sat on the foot of her bed, deep in though. Suddenly she smirked.

_Ruka Nogi was the perfect victim for her next project._

* * *

**Ok, So like I said before, I will try to follow my update schedule, and I will hopefully not be too laz- busy to update a story more then once a week. Here are some cookies so we're all friends! (::) (::) (::) And a BIG one! (:::)**

**Reviews and Critiques are Welcome! XP**

**l****  
****l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


End file.
